A key holder cell phone holder/case combination is provided. The key holder cell phone holder has a looped strap having a first end and a second end wherein the first end passes through a first and a second central opening on the main body of the cell phone holder. The looped strap is secured to a standard key ring on the second end. When the first end of the looped strap is pulled away from the main body of the cell phone holder, the second end having the standard ring key and keys is pulled inward, toward an interior pocket of the cell phone holder. A plurality of pockets located on the cell phone holder allow for storing money, IDs, credit cards and other personal items.
Attempts have been made to provide cell phone holders which secure keys. For example, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,833,054 to Graves discloses a key case which allows for the exclusive selection of individual keys. The case has a plurality of compartments capable of holding one or two keys. The compartments may be zippered or have an access door. In a first embodiment the main body of the case is made out of leather or fabric. Each key compartment is accessed by way of a zipper which allows for the keys to be selectively available for manipulation by the user. In another embodiment the case is rigid and has an access door for each compartment. Opening the access door allows access to the keys. In both embodiments the key is attached to the interior of the key compartments by a relatively long chain which allows the user to use the key while the key case is still attached to the users belt, purse, etc. The case is provided with a velcro patch which allows it to be secured to vertical surfaces such as the dashboard of an automobile.
Further, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,363,680 to Wu discloses a structure for key chain, having a main body having a thread at the upper end to enable it to be screwed onto the bottom end of a fixed seat, and the main body further having a chamber therein for receiving a disk spring and a top ring that is inserted onto the main body, and the disk spring is held with a conical body on the bottom of the top ring, and a key fastener held by the disk spring is then inserted. When the key fastener is intended for removal, pushing up the top ring will cause the conical body on the bottom of the top ring to prop open the sheet cones of the disk spring, and the key fastener can be removed.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No.: 6,237,756 to Caudle discloses a device for storing conventional keys in a flat panel for carrying in a person's pants pocket or purse. Each key is stored in a flat slot extending from one edge of the panel. A push-button on the panel can be moved along the panel surface to push the key out of the panel or to pull the key into the panel. The push-button is attached to the key by a flexible connector that has a lost motion connection to the push-button. The lost motion connection allows the key to be spaced from the panel so as to be manipulatable without interference from the panel.
However, these patents fail to disclose a device for securing holding and carrying keys in combination with a cell phone holder. Further, these patents lack a key holder cell phone holder combination which is easy to use and efficient. Accordingly, a need exists for improved key holder cell phone holder.